If You Have Secrets, Make Sure Your Teammates Didn't Know!
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: "Fang! Aku menugaskan kau dengan anak buahmu untuk menghalang tim Boboiboy saat ujian KENTAL berlangsung! Saya tidak peduli bagaimana... Yang pasti... Halang mereka dengan cara apapun! Paham!" Fang terbelalak, nafasnya nyaris tercekat mendengar perintah dari sang mantan laksamana yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya itu. "A-apa?" Semi-Canon! Ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ep. 10-11


_Senyuman Laksamana Tarung hilang, berubah menjadi wajah serius sambil memerhatikan Fang dan dua orang anak buahnya—Sai dan Shielda—yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan ketegasan saat ia beradu pandang dengan sang pengendali bayang._

 _"Fang! Aku menugaskan kau dengan anak buahmu untuk menghalang tim Boboiboy saat ujian KENTAL berlangsung! Saya tidak peduli bagaimana... Yang pasti... Halang mereka dengan cara apapun! Paham?!"_

 _Fang terbelalak, nafasnya nyaris tercekat mendengar perintah dari sang mantan laksamana yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya itu. "A-apa?"_

 _._

 **If You Have Secrets, Make Sure Your Teammates Didn't Know!**

 **A Boboiboy fanfiction by Casstella Millatea.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy is Monsta's. Not mine.**

 **Pair : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **Warning : Take place between episode 10, episode 11 and episode 12, typo(s), OOC, sho-ai, ide abal-abal, dan kawan-kawannya.**

 **Go ahead and enjoy~**

 _._

Pukul 06.47 di markas TAPOPS.

Markas TAPOPS masih terlihat sepi dan begitu lenggang—karena sebagian besar penghuninya masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya masing-masing. Tapi tidak bagi Fang—pemuda pengendali kuasa bayang—yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti dan penuh ketegasan diikuti dengan dua orang anak buahnya. Sai dan Shielda.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Laksamana Tarung menyuruh Fang, beserta dengan anak buahnya di Tim A menghadap dirinya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Fang segera menyampaikan pesan tersebut kepada kedua anak buahnya dan segera bergegas ke ruangan Laksamana Tarung.

Pukul 06.50, Fang dan dua anak buahnya—sekaligus anggota timnya itu—sudah berada di dalam ruangan Laksamana Tarung.

Ternyata, Commander Ciciko juga sudah ada di dalam ruangan itu. Laksamana Tarung dan Commander Ciciko terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol sampai-sampai mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan Fang dan kedua anak buahnya di dalam ruangan itu.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya Ciciko menyadari keberadaan Fang disana. Barulah setelah itu Laksamana Tarung menyuruh mereka bertiga—Fang, Sai dan Shielda—untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf ya, saya tidak sadar kalian ada disana sedari tadi. Maklum, terlalu asyik mengobrol." Fang hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan maaf tersebut.

Laksama Tarung memilih untuk berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu dengan menanyakan mereka mau minum atau tidak, bagaimana tidur mereka semalam—nyenyak atau tidak—lalu sudah mandi atau belum, anggota yang lain apa sudah bangun dan lain sebagainya. Jika saja Ciciko tidak mengingatkan, Laksamana Tarung pasti sudah lupa tujuan awal memanggil mereka kesini.

"Nak Fang..." Panggil Laksamana Tarung dengan senyuman bak bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Ya, Laksamana?" Jawab Fang dengan nada serius.

Entah sejak kapan, ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Sampai suara alarm di jam tangan Laksamana Tarung berbunyi—menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Senyuman Laksamana Tarung hilang, berubah menjadi wajah serius sambil memerhatikan Fang dan dua orang anak buahnya—Sai dan Shielda—yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan ketegasan saat ia beradu pandang dengan sang pengendali bayang.

"Fang! Aku menugaskan kau dengan anak buahmu untuk menghalang tim Boboiboy saat ujian KENTAL berlangsung! Saya tidak peduli bagaimana... Yang pasti... Halang mereka dengan cara apapun! Paham?!"

Fang terbelalak, nafasnya nyaris tercekat mendengar perintah dari sang mantan laksamana yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya itu. "A-apa?!"

Dari ujung matanya, Fang bisa melihat kedua anak buahnya menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya serta Ciciko yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. _'Tidak ada gunanya aku meledak-ledak disini'_ pikir Fang sambil menarik nafas dan membuangnya, lalu mengulanginya secara teratur.

"Saya mengerti. Siap laksanakan, Laksamana!" Fang berdiri sambil memberi salut kepada Laksamana Tarung.

Laksamana Tarung mengangguk puas. "Baiklah. Akan kuberitahukan informasi selengkapnya..."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Laksamana Tarung mengakhiri penjelasannya. Puas dengan ketanggapan ketiga anggota TAPOPS di hadapannya. "Sekarang kalian boleh keluar."

"Baik, Laksamana!" Dengan serentak, mereka bertiga keluar ruangan setelah memberi salut pada Laksamana Tarung dan Commander Ciciko. Sebelum keluar ruangan, Fang bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Ciciko yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Di luar ruangan, Sai dan Shielda menghujani atasan mereka dengan tatapan minta penjelasan lebih. "Ketua, kenapa tadi reaksimu seperti itu? Siapa Boboiboy? Apa hubunganmu dengan Boboiboy itu tadi?" Tanya Shielda to the point.

Tapi bukannya dapat jawaban yang memuaskan, Sai dan Shielda malah mendapati punggung atasan mereka yang bergerak menjauh. "Jumpa lagi nanti!" Suara itupun terdengar sedikit menggema di lorong sepi tersebut. Mereka berdua hanya beradu pandang dan menghela nafas. Toh nanti mereka pasti tahu semua jawaban atas pertanyaan Shielda tadi.

.

Fang melirik kiri-kanan dengan tidak nyaman. Semenjak ia dan tim Boboiboy dikirim ke arena ujian, perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Apalagi tanah di bawah kakinya berpijak sudah tidak bisa dijinakkan dan malah semakin ganas. Baru saja ia ingin mengingatkan Boboiboy untuk berhati-hati, tapi keinginannya itu ia urungkan saat matanya menangkap siluet kedua anak buahnya di atas sebuah bukit. Secara perlahan dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, Fang pergi mendahului Boboiboy dan yang lain untuk menyusul kedua anak buahnya.

.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Fang mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tahu betul kalau Sai itu tidak mau kalah! Sial! Kan kalau begini runyam jadinya.

"Sudah cukup!" Entah ia berteriak untuk keberapa kalinya. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang memedulikan.

Saat Boboiboy Api melemparkan helm Sai bak bumerang—disertai dengan api menyala-nyala—kembali ke pemilik aslinya. Fang tanpa sadar menyeringai lebar. _'Rasakan itu! Siapa suruh menantang Boboiboy?'_

Dasar raja sadis kau, Fang. Sai itu rekanmu sendiri tahu!

Meskipun begitu, hal itu tidak mengurangi kekhawatiran Fang. Tapi malah membuatnya semakin khawatir. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk. Instingnya mengatakan kalau mereka semua harus segera kembali ke markas TAPOPS.

Tapi semua perasaan khawatir itu menghilang setelah ia melihat gerbang teleportasi terbuka di depan mereka dan Laksamana Tarung menghentikan ledakan emosi Boboiboy Api.

.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 11.00 malam hari. Fang yang baru saja kembali dari ruangan Laksamana Tarung untuk melapor berjalan santai menuju ke ruangan pribadinya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi hari itu. Such a tiresome day...

Tanpa sadar Fang menghela nafas berat lalu menegak kopi kalengan yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"Menghela nafas berat lalu meminum kopi hitam kalengan. Kau seperti bapak-bapak saja, Fang." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Fang dari sederet pemikirannya.

Di depannya, ada Boboiboy yang sedang meminum sekotak susu coklat yang entah sudah berapa lama dia minum. Terbukti dari ujung sedotannya yang terlihat begitu teraniyaya. "Hei hei, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ujung sedotan itu? Dasar bocah. Hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang menggigit ujung sedotannya sampai seperti itu. Dan tolong, aku yang tampan ini kau panggil bapak-bapak? Sepertinya kau perlu operasi mata, Boboiboy."

"Oh? Jadi begitu caramu memberikan selamat kepada kekasihmu yang baru saja lulus ujian KENTAL ini huh, Tuan Fang?" Boboiboy memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Dibuangnya kotak susunya ke tong sampah dengan cukup keras—sampai-sampai tong sampah itu jatuh.

Fang terkekeh pelan. Suaranya yang jauh lebih berat membuat Boboiboy secara tidak sadar merinding mendengarnya. "Jadi kau mau bagaimana?" Seringai 'menggoda' itu terpatri di wajah Fang.

Boboiboy mundur perlahan. Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di dalam kepalanya. Ia sudah salah menggerakkan pionnya! Boboiboy sudah menyusun berbagai strategi untuk kabur. Tapi, belum sempat Boboiboy melaksanakan rencananya, sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan erat. Lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapan pemuda berambut pisang di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa stress-nya aku tadi, Boboiboy. Jantungnya nyaris copot gara-gara tindakan nekatmu itu. Aku banjir keringat tahu tidak?"

Boboiboy terkekeh mendengarnya. "Dasar bapak-bapak..."

"Ck! Diamlah." Fang terlihat kesal untuk beberapa detik. Tapi wajahnya kembali sedia kala—dengan seringai terpatri. "Hei, tutup matamu, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy segera menutup matanya. Tanpa banyak tanya dan tanpa banyak protes. Kepalanya sudah terlalu berat untuk disuruh berpikir lagi. Boboiboy merasakan sebuah tangan besar berbalut sarung tangan mengangkat dagunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat menempel di bibirnya. Sebuah benda yang ia ingat di luar kepala. Bibir Fang. Awalnya hanya kecupan tipis, sebelum lidah Fang menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Boboiboy.

Ciuman panas itu akhirnya terlepas. Meninggalkan kedua belah pihak dengan nafas memburu. Dan wajah memerah serta bekas saliva di sudut bibirnya—bagi Boboiboy.

"You've done a great job today, my love." Senyum Fang merekah. Bukan seringai kejam atau senyum mesum, tapi senyum tulus yang membuat Boboiboy nyaris pingsan di tempat.

.

Esoknya, Tim A dibawah pimpinan Fang ditugasi untuk mengawasi Joe Ker Tu agar tidak kabur dari penjaranya. Fang cukup kesal karena dia harus kembali diberi misi ringan. Tapi sebagai kapten pasukan, Fang harus bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Tapi dinding kokoh berlapis wajah stoic andalannya itu hancur saat Shielda menyeringai penuh arti ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Apa ketua menikmati malam yang ketua habiskan bersama dengan kekasih manis ketua itu?"

Dor. Fang lupa satu fakta penting. Kalau Shielda itu adalah seorang fujoshi tingkat akut. Dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Shielda tadi itu sama sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Dari sudut matanya, Fang melihat Sai sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah prihatin. Fang memutar mata malas. Ia tidak perlu dikasihani. Ia bukan orang lemah—

"Ketua." Panggilan dari Sai dan sebuah tepukan tepukan di pundak menyadarkan Fang dari lamunan absurdnya itu. "Hn?"

Sebuah seringai menyebalkan yang sebelas duabelas dengan seringai Shielda membuat perasaan Fang tidak enak. "Siap-siap ditikung yah, ketua?"

Fang melongo. Dia tidak salah dengar?

"Sama siapa?" Tanya Fang dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut ia kembali dikerjai. Tangan di pundak Fang bergerak. Mata Fang senantiasa mengikuti pergerakan tangan Sai. Sampai tangan itu berhenti di depan wajah pemiliknya. Dan telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya Sai sendiri. "Aku dong! Siapa lagi?"

Perempatan tercetak jelas di pelipis Fang. _'Boleh tidak aku meledakkan dua makhluk tengil ini hah?'_

Sabar, Fang. Kalau situ sabar, Boboiboy pasti makin sayang /apahubungannya

 **.**

 **Yaayy selesaii!~**

 **Telat sih... Iya... Tau... Tapi nggak apalah! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS VERSION OF MINE!~**

 **Tell me what you think on the review section~ Let me know your point of view of my work so that I can keep getting better!**

 **With Regards,**

 **Casstella Millatea.**


End file.
